


Pequeña secuela

by ShadowCeless



Series: Tales of Medicine [5]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23403100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowCeless/pseuds/ShadowCeless
Summary: Bueno Otra historia del medic, esta vez sobre algo que paso
Series: Tales of Medicine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285520





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please si son nuevos lean desde el 1

_"Cuando nos enojamos podemos decir muchas cosas de las que nos arrepentimos, y hacernos cargo no quita que nos arrepentimos"_

* * *

Otra vez, el Blu medic se volvio a Desquitar, pero no contaba con que la persona escucho que se habia desquitado, él Pidio perdon pero esa persona Dijo: "-¡Hacete cargo de lo que dijiste! Ya que te sos grande, hacete cargo"

Eso le dolio bastante porque en verdad estaba Recontra arrepentido, y hacerse cargo no quita lo arrepentido que esta, lo mal que se siente porque le hagan caso cuando se desquita y no parezca que le hagan caso cuando dice las virtudes de alguien, sobretodo de alguien que tanto quiere

"-Si ser maduro quiere decir que debo hacerme cargo sin que cuente que despues me siento para la mierda o me arrepienta entonces, sera una tortura para mi esto" 

Cuando llego la hora de dormir estaba despierto, no podia consiliar el sueño, no podia, estaba Tan mal que no podia descansar, no podia nisiquiera cerrar los ojos, tratando de no llorar, pero tuvo que llorar si no no podia despues dormir

Pero cuando recien pudo se tuvo que despertar al toque, porque ya era hora de la batalla

Se preparo y todo, pero No podia mantenerse despierto en el campo de batalla, en un momento en medio de la pelea, se desmayo del sueño que tenía

En ese momento uno de sus compañeros lo ayudo a sacarlo del medio de la batalla

Y quedo ahi, no estaba para seguir 


	2. Despues de la Secuela

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto seria lo que paso despues de la Secuela
> 
> Algo cortito pero en si el relato es corto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considere en si hacer un 2ndo capitulo de este relato

_"Despues de que las cosas se aclaran todo va mejor"_

* * *

El Blu medic se despierta de su sueño, el ve a la persona con la cual se habia peleado aquella vez, ellos dos se sientan más tranquilos y empiezan a hablar de lo sucedido

"-Se que me falta por caminar pero no me gusta como me contestas en muchas ocasiones cuando hablamos, lo unico que logras es que me ponga triste" dice el Blu medic sinceramente y agrega "-Asi que perdoname por siempre ser un maldito desastre, nunca me ves como alguien bien y nunca lo harás"

"-Estas equivocado, yo te veo como una buena persona, quizas si mi manera de contestarte no te gusto pero a mi no me gusto lo que me dijiste" 

El Blu medic le da un abrazo a esa persona y le dice 

"-Yo me tengo que bancar que rajes de mi por ser joven, me tengo que bancar que me cuestiones hasta la minima cosa, si no puedo contestarte mal, Menos vos"

Los dos Se abrazan despues de un rato y se perdonan

La vida sigue...


End file.
